


Daffy Dialogues - Sock-Puppet Dean

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Approaching Middle-Age, Fat - Freeform, Gen, Sock Puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Sock-Puppet Dean




End file.
